RETURN TO KONGO BONGO ISLAND
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Daisy, Dylan, and Saphire fall down a manhole and end up on Kongo Bongo Island and trouble is brewing.
1. MANHOLE

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

RETURN TO KONGO BONGO ISLAND

CHAPTER 1: MANHOLE

It was a cold and foggy morning at Luigi's Mansion (not to mention it has been a week later) and Daisy was upstairs in Lilly's room getting her dressed in her green shirt and orange jumper dress.

"Mommy, where are we going?" The three-year-old child asked, putting on her green hat like her dad's.

"Well, we are going to Brooklyn to where cousin Saphire and Aunt Misty is." Daisy explained to her as she slipped the shoes on her.

"Where's Daddy?" Lilly asked, staring up at her mother.

"He left earlier this morning to meet up with Mario for a day out." The flower princess explained, slipping the orange coat on her child.

Daisy picked Lilly up and headed down the wooden steps and out the double doors.

* * *

It was seven o'clock in the morning in Brooklyn with some snow falling from the sky and the wind was gently blowing. At the Brooklyn apartments, Dylan was in the bathroom getting dressed for school and Saphire was getting dressed to go with him. In the kitchen, Éclair and Misty sat at the table talking.

"I'm glad our children have each other, you know?" Misty smiled. "If it wasn't for him being around her all the time, she would be probably dead."

"I have to agree." Éclair replied, picking the cup of coffee up. "If it wasn't for Saphire last week, Dylan wouldn't be here right now."

"I've noticed since they got their stitches out, they haven't scarred and that confuses me." Miss Blake told her, sipping her coffee.

"It's something the Mushroom Kingdom hospital has some special goo. My scars are almost vanished just from having it put on me after I had my stitches removed." The twenty-eight-year-old told her.

Both children walked through the kitchen door and stood there.

"We'll leave for school in a few minutes." Dylan told the mothers as he held Saphire's hand.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Éclair got up and looked through the peephole. She opened the door and invited Daisy and Lilly in.

"I just dropped by to see how my aunt and cousin are doing." The flower princess explained, setting her child down.

"That's fine." Éclair replied, sitting back down on the chair.

"Daisy, will you walk with us to school?" Saphire asked her with pleading eyes.

"We'll watch Lilly for you." Misty assured her.

"Alright, let's go." The flower princess told them.

"Bye Mommy, I love you." Lilly hugged Daisy and she hugged back.

"I love you too." The flower princess replied.

Saphire ran over to her mother and hugged her goodbye.

"Be careful." Éclair told them, getting up from the table.

Dylan hugged his mom and grabbed Saphire by the hand and pulled her out the white front door with Daisy in tow.

Outside the apartment, the trio walked down the steps slowly. Saphire slipped and Dylan grabbed her with his other hand. When they made it to the bottom of the stairs, the eight-year-old princess sighed in relief and her friend continued to hold her hand. Saphire reached up and grabbed her cousin's hand and they continued to walk to the sidewalk.

"Dylan, last week when we came here, what was you looking at in shock?" Saphire asked as they stepped onto the sidewalk.

"I saw my dad." The blonde haired boy told them as they walked.

"How do you know it was him?" Daisy asked.

"He looks about the same as he did when he left my mom and he's a police officer." Dylan explained, looking around.

"Why did he leave?" The flower princess asked as they crossed the street.

"He drank a lot and my mom didn't like it, so she kicked him out. He swore he wouldn't do it again and that he would get help, but she wouldn't give him another chance." The blonde haired boy explained. "His name is Richard Blake."

As they were walking, they didn't see the open manhole and Saphire fell down it. She was still holding onto Dylan and Daisy's hand, but when they tried to pull her up, her friend slipped and fell in with her. Daisy tried to pull them up, but they were just too heavy. A policeman in his late thirties saw this and he ran to help her.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Saphire screamed.

"I'm Officer Richard!" He exclaimed out of breath as he attempted to help.

"Dad?" Dylan called up. "Don't tell mom this happened!"

"Dylan, I have too!" He yelled down at him.

"Daisy!" Saphire cried as she slipped and fell.

"Sorry, but I got to go." The flower princess told him as she jumped down the hole after them.

Saphire screamed as she and Dylan fell into the filthy water below. The blonde haired boy held onto the strawberry blonde haired princess and the nasty water pulled them into a swirling vortex. Dylan looked back when he heard a splash and he saw Daisy heading their way just before he and Saphire were pulled under water.

* * *

NOTE: I hope this is a good start. Well I'll try to update soon.


	2. DÉJÀ VU

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

RETURN TO KONGO BONGO ISLAND

CHAPTER 2: DÉJÀ VU

On an island somewhere in the Mushroom world, known as Kongo Bongo Island, a warp pipe appeared out of nowhere and spat the trio out. Dylan continued to hold onto Saphire as they landed on the ground and Daisy landed in a mud puddle.

"This is your entire fault!" The flower princess exclaimed as she stood up, dripping with muddy water.

"It is not my fault!" The child snapped as her friend moved off her.

"Where are we?" The blonde haired boy asked, standing up.

"Daisy, isn't this that island?" The eight-year-old princess asked as the eleven-year-old boy helped her up.

"Yes." She replied.

"Do you know which way to go?" Dylan asked.

"No, but let's find some clean water to wash off in." Daisy sighed, walking past them.

Dylan took Saphire by the hand and followed behind her.

* * *

Back at the Brooklyn apartments, Éclair and Misty sat in the living room watching TV with little Lilly.

_When there's trouble you know who to call, Teen Titans_

_From their tower they can see it all, Teen Titans_

_When there's evil on the attack_

_You can rest knowing they got your back_

_'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_

_Teen Titans, Go_

_With their super powers they unite, Teen Titans_

_Never met a villain that they liked, Teen Titans_

_They've got the bad guys on the run_

_They'll never stop 'til their job gets done_

_'Cause when the world is losing all control_

_Teen Titans, Go_

"Teen Titans, Go!" Lilly repeated with excitement.

Suddenly there was a frantic knock at the front door, so Éclair got up and headed into the kitchen to answer the door. When she answered the door, she gasped and the twenty- eight year old mother hurried in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Dylan's mom asked.

"I'm here because our son and the girls he was with fell down a sewer!" Richard exclaimed.

"First off, he's not your son because you never took care of him. Second off, why didn't you get someone down there to help them?" Éclair hollered at him.

"If something happened to my family and Dylan, I'll have you arrested." Misty growled.

"I sent people down there and there was no sign of them." Richard explained. "All we saw was a vortex in the water."

"Warp pipe." Misty muttered.

"A what?" The policeman asked.

"A warp pipe." She huffed. "It transports you somewhere else in the world."

"Misty, do you know where the warp pipe goes to?" Éclair asked her, letting Richard come inside.

"No I don't, but I do know each warp pipe is connected to some area in the Mushroom world." She explained.

"Mushroom World?" Richard asked skeptically.

"Long story." Miss Blake replied.

"Hold on and I'll tell you." Misty told them, sitting on the chair.

Misty sat there on the chair and she began to see everything Saphire was seeing.

_"Daisy, are we close to clean water?" The eight-year-old princess asked, walking behind her cousin._

_"I don't know, Saphire." Daisy sighed, pushing past a huge leaf. "Kongo Bongo Island is a huge island."_

_"Just be patient." Dylan told his friend as he held her hand._

Misty stopped and opened her eyes. "They're on Kongo Bongo Island."

"Where's that at?" Éclair asked, leaning against the beige wall.

"I don't know and I wish I knew." The twenty-eight year old sighed.

* * *

Back on Kongo Bongo Island, the trio finally found some clean water. Dylan held Saphire's hand and helped her into the knee-deep water. Daisy got in and went under the water and came back up. The blonde haired boy let go of his friend's hand and she lost her balance and fell under the water. The eleven-year-old boy hurried up and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, pulling her out of the water.

The young princess nodded and the flower princess followed after them.

"At least we don't smell now." Daisy commented.

Suddenly the trio heard voices coming their way, so Saphire climbed onto Dylan's back and climbed the tree with Daisy in tow. All three of them looked down and kept quiet.

"I thought I heard voices." The blue kritter told the other kritter as they made their way into view.

"Well, King K. Rool sent us on a mission to get the Crystal Coconut." The red kritter told him as they walked past the tree.

Before the kritters could pass by out of sight, Saphire couldn't hold back no more and she sneezed.

"Who's there?" The red kritter asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"Tell us who's there!" The blue kritter demanded loudly.

"Nobody here, but us flowers." Daisy smirked as she sat on the tree branch, looking down.

"Hey, it's those two girls again!" The red kritter exclaimed, pointing up.

"Get 'em!" The blue kritter shouted as he started climbing the tree.

"Why'd you do that?!" Saphire cried, clinging to Dylan.

Daisy held onto Dylan with a smirk. "You'll see."

Out of nowhere came a big furry ape swinging on a vine, snatching the trio up.

"Long time no, no see." The flower princess smirked.

"It's déjà vu all over again." Donkey Kong told them as he held onto them and swung on the vine.

"Daisy almost got us caught!" Saphire yelled angrily.

Dylan didn't say anything and just kept quiet.

"Shut up, I knew what I was doing!" Daisy yelled back.

"I'm taking you three back to the tree house, so hold on tight." Donkey Kong told them, dodging a tree. "We're almost there."

"Last time we were here, Saphire was scared of a giant butterfly. The flower princess fussed, holding onto the furry ape.

"Excuse me for being scared!" The eight-year-old princess shouted. "It was bigger than me!"

"Enough!" Dylan exclaimed as Donkey Kong swung up onto the porch of the tree house.

"Donkey Kong!" A familiar cranky voice shouted, swinging the bamboo door open.

The trio stood there and the furry ape stood there next to them.

* * *

NOTE: Nothing has changed much, Daisy and Saphire still argue no matter what. Well I'll try to update soon.


	3. KRITTERS PLAN

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

RETURN TO KONGO BONGO ISLAND

CHAPTER 3: KRITTERS PLAN

"You cannot just run off and leave the Crystal Coconut left unguarded!" Cranky Kong shouted angrily, pointing his cane at the furry ape.

"Sorry, but I went out for a swing." Donkey Kong explained. "Plus I saved them from the Kritters."

"They're on a mission the steal the Crystal Coconut again." Daisy added.

"Like I said; DON'T LEAVE THIS TREE HOUSE!" Cranky Kong shouted furiously as he walked back inside.

"Um, Donkey Kong, where is the nearest warp pipe to Brooklyn?" The flower princess asked. "The last warp pipe disappeared."

"There's a warp pipe across the island and it's inside a cave, but you have to set the designation you want." The ape with the necktie on explained as he walked inside the tree house.

"Thank you." The flower princess thanked. "Dylan, Saphire, let's go."

The flower princess slid down the vine and onto the ground. Saphire held onto Dylan and he slid down the vine. At the bottom of the tree Daisy stood there thinking and both children stood there waiting.

"Daisy, I want to go home!" Saphire snapped. "Take me home!"

"Hush, we'll be home soon." She assured her cousin, walking off.

"Saphire, it's okay." Dylan assured her as he carried her on his back.

* * *

Several miles away from where the trio was, was a cave. The cave was hidden from outsiders by a waterfall and that's how King K. Rool liked it. The large kremling sat there on his throne and the two kritters he sent out ran back in.

"Where's the Crystal Coconut?" King K. Rool asked hateful.

"Um, we didn't get it." The blue kritter replied.

"I know how we can get the Crystal Coconut." The red kritter told them.

"How?" King K. Rool asked skeptically.

"We snatch the girls and that boy with them." The blue kritter suggested. "Then Donkey Kong and the others will have to surrender the Crystal Coconut if they want to see the three ever again."

"I like that, so get out there and snatch them!" The chubby kremling ordered.

Both kritters scurried out of the cave and King K. Rool cackled dementedly.

* * *

Back in Brooklyn, snow started fall and Misty sat on the rocking chair in the apartment, looking out the window. Lilly stopped watching TV and walked over to her great aunt and climbed upon her lap.

"Where's my mommy, Aunt Misty." The three-year-old asked, looking out the window.

"It's a long story." She told the child.

Richard and Éclair walked in the room and on the chair and couch.

"Éclair, we need to talk." He told her.

"There's nothing to talk about." She snapped, looking away. "We're divorced for a reason, Richard."

"Yeah, but…" The man started.

"No buts, I'm not getting back with you and I really don't want you apart of our lives again." Éclair sighed.

"Éclair, what was so bad about the divorce that makes you feel that way?" Misty asked, looking at them.

"When I was twenty-eight, I kicked him out because of his drinking. He was a mean drunk and Dylan was in karate then, so he tried to kick his dad's butt whenever he laid a hand on me." She explained, crossing her legs.

"I also told you I wouldn't do it again and that I would get help, but you still wouldn't take me back." Richard sighed.

"I don't blame her, you know?" Misty replied, rocking Lilly. "I mean I never took my ex back."

"What did he do?" Richard asked curiously.

"He cheated on me when Saphire was two and with the lady who poisoned me twice." The young woman explained.

"That's awful." Éclair sighed.

"I don't wish anything different though; if none of that stuff happened, then our children wouldn't have ever met." Misty explained, still rocking the young child to sleep.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Dylan's mother smiled. "I've seen the way he has looked at her since the first day he met her."

"How did they meet?" Richard asked.

"She ran down an alley because a man was chasing her and Dylan kicked the man's butt and rescued her." Misty explained, smiling. "Ever since then, he's been by her side."

"It's precious." Éclair smiled.

"Last week when He saved me and Saphire from Melissa, she told him something that is very true." The young woman spoke, covering the three-year-old child up.

"What did she say?" Richard asked anxiously.

"Loving her is your greatest weakness." Misty answered.

Éclair nodded and Richard sat there quietly.

* * *

Back on the island, the trio stopped to take a breather. The blonde haired boy bent over and the strawberry blonde haired princess slid off. Saphire looked into the river and a trouter jumped up, scaring her. Daisy laughed at her and Dylan hugged his friend.

"This is funny; it's just like that incident with the giant butterfly!" Daisy laughed as she leaned against the tree.

"Shut up, Daisy!" Saphire screamed angrily as Dylan held onto her.

"Stop being such a baby and be a big girl." The flower princess sighed.

"I hate you!" The eight-year-old princess cried, jerking away from the blonde haired boy. "I'm sorry I'm scared of everything!"

"Saphire, I'm sorry." Daisy apologized, trying to pick her up.

"No!" Saphire screamed, swatting at her cousin's hands.

"I said I'm sorry!" The flower princess exclaimed, forcing her into a hug.

The eight-year-old child cried into her cousin's chest. "I'm sorry too."

Dylan walked up to them both and hugged them.

"Oh how sweet!" The red kritter laughed, knocking the blonde haired boy in the back of the head.

"Dylan!" Both girls exclaimed in unison.

The blue kritter snuck up behind Daisy and wacked her, knocking her out. As soon as the flower princess was wacked in the back of the head, she went down and landing on top of her cousin. The red kritter picked up Daisy and tossed her over his scaly shoulder. The red kritter grabbed Saphire up by the back of her pants and tossed Dylan over his scaly shoulder.

"DYLAN, WAKE UP!" Saphire screamed as the kritters took them away.

* * *

NOTE: Nothing has changed much, Daisy and Saphire still argue no matter what. Hope it's still good. Well I'll try to update soon.


	4. REPLICA

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

RETURN TO KONGO BONGO ISLAND

CHAPTER 4: REPLICA

King K. Rool sat there on his throne when both kritters came back with the trio. Saphire kicked and screamed and the kritter dropped her.

"Get back here!" The red kritter ordered, reaching for the child.

"Lemme go!" Saphire screamed as she was picked up by the back of her pants.

"Hand me the little girl." King K. Rool ordered, reaching for the child.

"Dylan, wake up!" Saphire cried as she was handed over to the fat kremling.

The blue and red kremling sat Daisy and Dylan back to back and tied them up.

"You and your friends are going to be bait!" The king of all kremlings cackled.

"Daisy! Dylan! Wake up!" The eight-year-old princess cried loudly. "PLEASE!"

"Take the child and hang her over the trouter pit." King K. Rool ordered.

The blue kritter walked over to them and took the child from him. Then the kritter grabbed up some rope and tied the child up and placed her over the trouter pit. The eight-year-old princess looked over at her cousin and best friend, wishing they would wake up. While she hung there, the red kritter pulled up a computer monitor powered by water and a video camera hooked up to the computer.

* * *

Back at the tree house, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong sat there watching the TV they had just gotten fixed. While they were sitting there, Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong came walking inside.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Tiny asked, sitting next to them.

"Just looking at the TV." Donkey Kong replied.

"Are you picking any TV shows up?" Dixie Kong asked.

"Just an advertisement for candy." Diddy Kong told her as he stared at the TV.

Suddenly the TV channel changed and they all exclaimed. "King K. Rool!"

**"Hello Kongs!" The fat kremling greeted evilly. "Bring me the Crystal Coconut!"**

"Never!" Donkey Kong exclaimed, getting up off his butt.

**"Then I guess you don't care if I kill these kids and feed them to the trouters." He laughed, pointing the camera at the little princess.**

**"HELP US, DONKEY KONG!" Saphire cried out as she looked down at the trouters below.**

**The camera turned and Daisy and Dylan appeared on screen and then back at King K. Rool.**

"I've played baseball with Daisy!" Tiny exclaimed. "Go save them!"

"You win, I'll bring the Crystal Coconut, but you better let them go." The furry ape told him.

**"You have one hour or else something will happen to them." King K. Rool warned.**

Diddy Kong unplugged the TV and then looked over at the others.

"I have a plan." Donkey Kong smiled. "I need a replica."

"Where are we going to find one?" Tiny Kong asked.

"I have this replica you guys can have." Cranky Kong told them as he slowly walked out carrying the fake.

"He's not being his cranky self." Diddy Kong thought to himself.

"Really? Do you mean it?" The furry ape asked full of delight as he took it from the old ape.

"Yes, NOW GET OUT SO I CAN REST!" Cranky Kong bellowed.

Donkey Kong and the others hurried out the door and down the vine to the ground.

"Listen, me and DK will go rescue then, you both can stay here or whatever." Diddy Kong told them.

"Be careful!" Dixie Kong exclaimed as she watched them walk off.

Her and Tiny Kong turned around and left.

* * *

Back in Brooklyn, Lilly had just woken up from her nap and she looked up at Misty.

"Can I watch cartoons?" The three-year-old girl asked, sliding off Misty's lap.

"Sure she can." Éclair smiled as turned the channel over to cartoons.

_The little girl ran over and sat about five feet from the TV._

_Rainbow Brite_

_See the shining light_

_Yes I'm gonna take ya to Rainbow Brite_

_Starlite flies_

_Right before your eyes_

_And rainbow colors will cheer you up_

_Magic Light_

_Gonna take you for a ride..._

"This cartoon brings back memories." The twenty-eight year old woman smiled.

"Um, Misty, can you see if the kids are okay?" Richard asked, sitting on the couch still.

"I can try." Misty told him. "It usually works better when she's in terrible distress."

Misty sat there and began to focus. She held her eyes closed and she began to see and hear everything.

_"When Donkey Kong gets here, you'll be sorry!" Saphire shouted angrily._

_Dylan and Daisy started regaining consciousness and all they could hear is Saphire's loud mouth. The blonde haired boy look at the little princess and the flower princess did the same._

_"Dylan, get me down!" She cried, looking down at the trouter infested water._

_"If Donkey Kong doesn't bring me the Crystal Coconut, you three are trouter food." King K. Rool told them. "Maybe I'll drop the little girl as a warning first."_

_"You better leave Saphire alone!" Dylan shouted furiously as he squirmed._

Misty stopped focusing and opened her eyes.

"They're in trouble, but stay calm; they are going to be alright." The twenty-eight year old woman assured them. "Donkey Kong will rescue them."

"I'm sure they'll be alright as well, since Dylan is there." Éclair added full of hope.

"I hope so." Misty thought to herself as she stared at Lilly, who was still watching TV.

* * *

NOTE: I feel like this chapter sucks and I'm sorry if it does. Anyway I hope it's still good. Well I'll try to update soon. I'm aiming for 30 stories this year or at least one-shots. Cross your fingers.


	5. NEVER TRUST THOSE KONGS

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

RETURN TO KONGO BONGO ISLAND

CHAPTER 5: NEVER TRUST THOSE KONGS

Dylan sat against Daisy and while the bad guys weren't looking, he pulled out a knife. The blonde haired boy started cutting the rope and Saphire smiled whenever she saw.

"They have ten minutes before I finish you off, one by one." King K. Rool smirked as he stared at Saphire, who stopped smiling instantly.

The blonde haired boy and the flower princess broke free of the ropes, making King K. Rool angry.

"GET THEM!" He commanded the kritters as he got up from his throne.

The fat kremling king walked over to the little princess and started cutting the rope with his sharp nail.

"DYLAN!" Saphire cried.

The red and blue kritters cornered the flower princess and the blonde haired boy, making them mad. When the red kritter tried to grab Dylan, he grabbed the kritter by his scaly arm and flipped him. The blonde haired boy darted past the kritter and just before his best friend fell and he jumped over the trouter pit, rescuing his friend.

"Thank you Dylan." She thanked as he untied her.

As soon as Dylan untied Saphire, she turned around and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. Across the room Daisy had just knocked out the blue kritter. She stood there with a smile and it was obvious she was proud.

"AGH, YOU BRATS RUIN EVERYTHING!" King K. Rool bellowed furiously as he took off his crown.

As soon as he threw his crown, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong came in. The furry ape with the necktie grabbed the crown before it could hit the trio and the kremling king didn't like it.

"We brought the Crystal Coconut just like you asked." Donkey Kong told him, holding the up replica.

The red kritter walked over to them and took the Crystal Coconut from him.

"Now that I have what I want, you can take those nuisances with you." King K. Rool told Donkey Kong and his little buddy as he took the replica from the kritter.

"You heard him, let's go." Diddy Kong smirked, walking outside with the others in tow.

When they got outside, both Diddy and Donkey Kong took off faster than a speeding bullet. Dylan picked up Saphire and started running after them with Daisy in tow.

"Slow down!" Daisy shouted at the Kongs.

They both stopped and the trio caught up.

"Why did you give them the Crystal Coconut?" Saphire asked as Dylan held her.

"It was a replica of the real one." Donkey Kong explained, smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" The blonde haired boy asked skeptically.

"You'll see." Donkey Kong replied, handing the button remote to his little buddy.

Diddy Kong pressed the button and a loud explosion came from behind the waterfall.

* * *

Inside the cave, behind the waterfall, King K. Rool stood there black as soot.

"Never trust those Kongs." He muttered.

* * *

Back outside, Saphire and the others were laughing, but then stopped.

"Can you guys direct us to the warp pipe?" The flower princess asked. "We need to get back home as soon as possible."

"Did you not see the sign that says, 'Warp Pipe Ahead'?" DK asked, pointing to the sign.

No one said anything, due to the fact that they were embarrassed.

"The warp pipe is in this hollowed out tree." DK explained as he walked to the tree. "That's why it is so big."

"Oh, I see. I feel so stupid for not seeing it." The flower princess blushed out of embarrassment.

"Just set the area you want to go to and the warp pipe with pop up anywhere you ask it to transport you." Diddy Kong explained.

"That's far out!" Daisy exclaimed, setting the destination.

Dylan and Saphire nodded. The blonde haired boy sat his best friend on the warp pipe and climbed up with her, followed by the flower princess. DK and Diddy Kong waved goodbye and the trio waved back and disappeared down the warp pipe.

* * *

Back at the Brooklyn apartment, the three adults and the child continued to sit in the living room. Lilly sat there watching TV.

_Mama had a chicken,_

_Mama had a cow,_

_Dad was proud,_

_He didn't care how._

_Cow._

_Chicken._

_Cow and Chicken!_

"Aunt Misty, how do pweople have animals?" The young child asked, scratching her head.

"Not sure." Misty laughed. "It's just a cartoon."

"Anyone thirsty?" Éclair asked as she stood up from the chair.

"Can I have orwange juice?" Lilly asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Anyone else?" Éclair asked.

"No thanks." Richard and Misty spoke in unison.

Dylan's mom walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and poured half a cup of juice in a cyan sippy cut. As soon as she put the juice carton away, the trio walked through the door. Éclair took the sippy cut and ran back into the living room and handed it to the little girl.

"They're back!" She exclaimed full of excitement.

Lilly jumped up and ran to her mother. Misty got up and Saphire ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you Mommy!" The eight-year-old princess exclaimed.

"Mom, Dad, I'm alright." The blonde haired boy told them.

"I'm glad." Éclair replied with relief as she hugged him.

"You know what?" The flower princess cut in as she picked up her child. "Nothing much has really changed between me and Saphire."

"We still argue like we did when I was five." Saphire told them as she walked over to her cousin to hug her. "She'll always be a second mommy to me."

"Now that's sweet." Misty smiled.

"Well, now that I know my son is okay, I guess I'll be going." Richard sighed.

Just as he started to leave, Dylan stopped him.

"Dad, you can see me whenever I'm around." The blonde haired boy told his dad. "But I'm going home with them tomorrow."

Richard nodded and hugged him goodbye and left the apartment.

"Do you mind if Lilly and I stay here tonight?" Daisy asked, staring at her.

"Not at all." Éclair smiled happily.

"I'm glad you kids are alright." Misty sighed in relief. "I saw you kids in danger and it did make me feel sick to my stomach."

"It's alright." Dylan assured her. "We got out of there without being harmed."

"Except for the bump of on the back of my head." The flower princess replied, sitting down on the couch with her child.

"Are you okay?" Miss Blake asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Daisy assured her.

"Alright, since it is six o'clock, let's go out to dinner." Éclair suggested, scratching her arm.

All of them nodded and they walked out of the living room to the kitchen and out the apartment.

THE END for now.

* * *

NOTE: I feel like this chapter sucks and I'm sorry if it does. Anyway I hope it's still good. Well I'll try to update soon. I'm aiming for 30 stories this year or at least one-shots. Cross your fingers.


End file.
